<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by Whymsical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744474">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical'>Whymsical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this universe and the next [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, it's pretty much just fluff that's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pajama Movie Night!' The poster proclaimed.</p><p>Arthur glared at the bright paper as if his gaze could somehow make it disappear. It didn't. The Brit sighed and taped it up to the wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this universe and the next [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was a request by one of my old friends. Theme was slippers.</p><p>15/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pajama Movie Night!" The poster proclaimed.</p><p>Arthur glared at the bright paper as if his gaze could somehow make it disappear. It didn't. The blond Brit sighed and taped it up to the wall.</p><p>Francis, the vice-president and Lilli, the secretary, had been practically begging him for weeks to organize an event like this. Arthur had held out for a long time, but finally two weeks ago the treasurer Basch (who happened to be Lilli's brother) had had enough of the constant ruckus and switched from being neutral on the matter to his sister's side. The situation resolved itself quickly after that, and now Arthur was 'volunteering' to put up the advertisements for it.</p><p>It was early on Monday morning, so there weren't that many people in school, but a few of those present noticed the colourful paper and came closer for a look. Arthur tactfully stepped to the side and slipped away, but he could hear the beginnings of excited chatter spreading through the small crowd. By the end of the day the talk spread and what seemed like the whole school was in a mini-uproar.</p><p>"Everyone's excited for Wednesday." Francis sighed happily as he settled down in his chair.</p><p>Arthur glowered. "Don't make me regret this."</p><p>"Oh lighten up, Arthur!" Lilli said as she came in, Basch on her heels. "It'll be fun!"</p><p>The Brit switched his gaze to her, but immediately he softened. For one, Lilli was too sweet a girl to glare at, and also there was the slight issue of Basch...demonstrating his extensive - and very real - SCA weapons collection to him if he so looked at his sister in a wrong way.</p><p>"Yes, yes, you all can enjoy yourselves," Arthur said, returning his eyes to the papers on his desk.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Francis's head shot up, and he stared at the other blond. "Oh <em>non</em>, Arthur, you are going as well. The president should be seen at such events. To represent the student council."</p><p>"And why can't <em>you</em> represent the student council?" Arthur asked thinly.</p><p>"Arthur, come on. It'll be fun. We'll all be there, and you need to loosen up," Lilli broke in.</p><p>Francis suddenly got up and went over to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I hear Alfred was very excited about going."</p><p>Arthur pulled back from him, his cheeks pinking. "S-So? What do I care if he's excited?" he snapped, a scowl back on his face.</p><p>"It is obvious you have an attraction for him," Francis continued, not even bothering to whisper any more.</p><p>"Enough. Just count the votes for the movie choice," Arthur ordered. "We have to announce it tomorrow."</p><p>Francis sighed but moved away, opening the voting box that had been sitting in the lunch room all day and sifting through the scraps of paper there. Lilli moved to help him while Basch stepped over to Arthur's desk to discuss financial matters.</p><p>There was a choice of three movies: <em>The Avengers</em>, <em>Mean Girls</em>, and <em>The Road to El Dorado</em>. All day the students had the opportunity to vote for which movie they wanted. It took the two of them half an hour to tally up the votes, until finally Francis stood up.</p><p>"We're showing <em>The Road to El Dorado,</em>" he announced.</p><p>Arthur glanced up in surprise. "Really? I was honestly expecting <em>Avengers</em> to win."</p><p>Francis shrugged. He glanced at the time and gathered his things. "It is time for me to get going."</p><p>After he left, Basch and Lilli stayed for another fifteen minutes before leaving themselves. As usual, Arthur was left alone working until five. He was finalising the plans for the blasted movie night. The next day was spent acquiring all of the necessary projecting and sound materials, while on Wednesday they set it all up.</p><p>"Blast it!" Arthur swore at one point.</p><p>"What is it?" Francis asked, looking up from fiddling with the projector.</p><p>"I forgot to bring my pajamas," Arthur muttered with a scowl, viciously stabbing a cable into its proper place in a speaker. "Seems I can't stay for the movie."</p><p>"Careful with that," Francis chided. "You still have half an hour until the movie starts. Basch, can you drive Arthur to get his stuff?"</p><p>The senior looked up and nodded. "Come on."</p><p>Arthur, who himself was a junior along with Francis, got up and followed, shooting the French student a glare as he went. And here he thought he'd be able to get out of the whole thing.</p><p>After getting the Brit's address, Basch drove them quickly and in silence there. "Ten minutes."</p><p>"Right." Arthur exited the car and walked quickly to his house. Once in his room he had to pause to consider his options. Usually he slept in unicorn and fairy patterned pajama pants, but there was no way in hell he'd ever let anyone see him in those.</p><p>Eventually he decided on green plaid pajama pants, his usual black <em>London Calling</em> t-shirt, and a pair of fuzzy mint green slippers. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in public in them, but he knew that the gymnasium floor could get very cold and the slippers were good at keeping warmth in. On the way out he grabbed a black blanket to spread out under him. There was some traffic due to an accident when they were driving back to the school, so they arrived just as the movie was starting.</p><hr/><p>Alfred wriggled in his spot, half out of discomfort and half because he wanted to get out of earshot of his friends. He was in a group of football players that kept up a steady stream of commentary about this girl's rack or that one's underwear and Alfred was getting sick of it. For one because he swung for the other team, but also it was just plain rude.</p><p>At one point when the opening credits had just started, his attention was pulled to the gymnasium door, which had opened. And who stepped through the door but Arthur Kirkland, the last person Alfred expected to be here for an event like this. The American had to admit, Arthur looked exceptionally cute tonight. The British boy looked around for a moment before finding a quiet spot off to the side.</p><p>Alfred debated internally with himself, and then managed to slip away from the group of footballers. He moved towards the mop of messy blond hair with purpose, planting a bright smile on his face as he got closer. "Hey there, Arthur. Didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>Arthur's head tilted up, wariness instantly flooding his eyes. "Didn't expect to be here," he replied in a similar tone to Alfred's. "What do you want?"</p><p>Alfred shrugged and glanced to the screen, and back to Arthur's eyes. Slight heat flooded his face and he hoped it was too dark in the room to notice. "Can I sit here?"</p><p>Arthur seemed surprised by the question, and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you want to sit by your friends?"</p><p>"Nah." Alfred glanced briefly back at them. "They're bein' stupid. Plus, you're all alone and I wanna sit with you."</p><p>The smaller boy hesitated but then moved to the side, leaving ample space on the blanket for Alfred.</p><p>Alfred's grin broadened and he resisted the urge to fist pump out of victory. He plopped down right next to him and sighed. "Hey!" he suddenly said, looking down at Arthur's feet. "Those are cute."</p><p>Arthur sputtered and turned red, drawing his legs in closer underneath him. "Shut up and just watch!"</p><p>"No, really!" Alfred reached out to poke one. "Oooh, it's soft! Really cute, Artie!" He laughed softly at the other's ruffled expression.</p><p>"Hmph." Arthur huffed and ignored him, resolutely staring at the movie screen.</p><p>Alfred gave the slippers a final pat and then relaxed, leaning back on his arms to watch. He hadn't seen the movie ever, and it soon caught his interest. He burst out in muffled laughter a few times and saw Arthur glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"What?" he finally asked, turning fully to face him. "They're funny. And cute together."</p><p>Arthur's eyebrows rose. "You mean Tulio and Chel?" he asked carefully.</p><p>"No, silly, I mean Tulio and Miguel!" Alfred replied with a grin. He sniffed. "Chel's acting like a total cockblocker now."</p><p>"...Yeah, I guess." Arthur blinked, seemingly not understanding their conversation and the direction it was headed.</p><p>Alfred sighed. Why did people always assume footballers were narrow-minded asshole pricks? Well, some of his teammates admittedly were, but he wasn't. He decided to take a chance. "You know who else would be cute together?" He waited until Arthur was focused on him. "You and me."</p><p>For a moment there was no reaction, but then Arthur narrowed his eyes again. "Is this a joke, Jones?" he asked scathingly.</p><p>"No, no, I swear it's not!" Alfred hissed quietly, putting his hands up in the surrender position. "I really like you!"</p><p>Arthur stared back at him, unmoving. The green eyes were piercing, searching for any reason for doubt, but Alfred kept his own wide and honest. The silence between them stretched out for so long that the American was slowly starting to lose hope and regret his decision, but finally Arthur sighed softly.</p><p>"I've liked you for a while now..."</p><p>Alfred's eyes widened even more. "Really?!" he asked excitedly, scooting closer to him on the blanket.</p><p>"Y-Yes." Arthur seemed startled by the movement, but he quickly settled down, even moving a tiny bit closer himself.</p><p>"Would you wanna go out sometime? Give it a try an' stuff?"</p><p>Arthur nodded mutely.</p><p>Alfred smiled softly and moved closer still, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders. He was prepared for rejection, for his arm to be shaken off, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead Arthur curled closer to his side. Alfred used the opportunity to stroke the slippers again, this time with his foot, amazed to feel the soft texture even through his sock.</p><p>Arthur started chuckling. "S-Stop that," he managed to get out.</p><p>"Aww, fine." Alfred kept it up for a moment longer and then stopped. "They're cute though."</p><p>"So you've said before. Now sit back and watch the movie."</p><p>Alfred laughed and did as told, pulling Arthur flush against him in the process. For the rest of the movie they stayed like that, their laughter from the scenes reverberating between each other.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Francis was glancing at them occasionally and smiling to himself in satisfaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^</p><p>Francis would be a total matchmaker for them. Along with Elizaveta lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>